My Little Killer
by LittleMissMegatron
Summary: Jeff goes to kill a girl for was on his list and he meets this girl named Violet. Can she slowly change the killer and change him? Or He kills her and runs off. ( sorry for the bad grammar.)
1. Chapter 1

My little killer

**I don't own Jeff the killer only me OC Violet**

**Violet POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming and shaking because I had the same nightmare from when I was seven the night my family were killed in an accident. I looked around the room and I saw a boy about my age staring at me was his huge eyes. "Didn't anyone tell you that it's not polite to stare." I said annoyed and wanting to go back to sleep. I thought my covers over my head and said to myself " I thing I stop reading creepy pasta" all of a sudden he climbs on my bed and jumps on top of me with a knife in his hand saying " Go to sleep" "well what do you thing I'm trying to do now get out of my bed and go kill someone else, I want to sleep damn you." I yelled at him.

**Jeff POV**

I looked at me list to see who I had to kill today. I walked over to a very large house and saw that only one person lived there, which I though was prefect. I walked into the large room only to find her tossing and turning screaming Mom dad don't leave me please! Then she shot out of the bed and looked straight at me with the most beautiful eyes, they were almost mint green and a hint of brown and gold. She said to me "didn't anyone tell you that it's not polite to stare." I started to laugh she was pretty funny for someone I had to kill. So I jumped up on top of her and screamed "Go to sleep" but she did fight back or looked scared at all with I think was weird. So I left thinking that I we see her soon maybe in the afternoon. I started laughing at the things that she said to me and how she should stop reading creepy pasta.

**Violets POV**

I woke up well rested and I started my latest work I walked over to my studio and started painting of what I saw last night in what I thought was a crazy yet funny dream. I started to sketch out what he looked like and then I started adding paint. The more I worked on the painting I realized that I was paint with only red, white and black. I was so focused that I didn't see him come into my house and watched me. "Hello there" he said in a quiet monotone voice. I looked up and saw that it was Jeff the killer. I step back and I wanted to scream but he had his hand over my mouth. I just stood there wanting to wake up and find that I was a dream. He put a knife to my throat and my heart was beating so fast that I fainted in his arms.

Jeff POV

I walked into her house and I found her painting a picture. Out of my curiosity I want to see what she was painting. I was a picture of me that she was painting. It looked pretty cool I liked the way my face and smile looked. I snuck up behind her put my hand around her neck she was so scared that she fainted in my arms. I took her up to her room lay her in the bed softly and snuggle up next to her. She looked so peaceful when she unconscious her pretty auburn red hair which to me reminded me of blood, she looked prefect a small thin frame, and she was funny and I saw that she had a small knife collection.

Violet POV

I wake up feeling a hand on my waist and looked over and saw Jeff in my bed. I had a mini metal breakdown in my head thinking. Why is he in here and in my bed? I slowly got up and I want for a long walk, trying to clear my mind. I stop by my parent's grave and I just sat there thinking why. Why does everything bad happen to me and my family? I started to cry and lay down puling at the glass. " Please don't cry you're too pretty to cry my little flower." Jeff was right behind me. I got up and wiped my eyes and walked home.

Jeff POV

After watching her sleep I followed her or a cemetery and I started crying over two graves. Only to find out that they were are parents and she started to cry and rip up the glass silently saying why. I felt so bad and I said to her. "Please don't cry you're too pretty to cry my little flower." I followed her home and I wanted to see what she was up to. I looked in her bathroom only to find her cutting her wrist and arms then taking two pain pills and went to sleep think that it would stop the pain. She slowly cried herself to sleep. I felt so bad for her to I snuggled next to her and I watched her sleep. I noticed that she stared tossing and turning in the bed she was screaming "Mom and dad don't leave me I'm sorry please do not leave Me.! She shot up out of bed and run to the bathroom and throw up I walked over to her and gave her a hug saying "go to sleep" I put her on the bad and leave out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

My little Killer 

I do not know Jeff only my OC character Violet.

**Violet POV**

I woke up tried and feeling like absolute crap. I wanted to go somewhere. I changed into a red tube top, black shorts, and black spiked sneakers. I went to the park and began to sketch I little flower. Sketching was my only comfort went I I'm sad or depressed. I was so deep in thought that I didn't see Jeff right in front of me and playing with my hair. "Your hair is so pretty my flower. I like to run my fingers thought, it feels soft and it looks like blood." I continued drawing, letting him play with me hair.

After I was finished I got up and walked to a small café that I always go to. "Hello Violet said the waitress here's your coffee and sandwich." She said with a smile. I asked the waitress if she could make me another and she did with a smile in her face. After I left the café I went back to the park and found Jeff sitting in a tree. "Jeff I got you something for you." "What is it he said giving me a surprised look, which made me laugh a little. "It's a sandwich and coffee." I climb up the tree and I gave him the little brown bag that they put the sandwich in.

**Jeff POV**

I took the sandwich and I started eating. It was delicious a haven't eaten with good in a well. I scarfed down the sandwich and coffee. I again started playing with her pretty hair again and I loved it. So soft and long, It reminds me of blood." I saw her laugh a little at my comment about her hair. " thank you" she said smiling widely. " you're welcome" " come on I want to show you something" I followed her to a lake surrounded by violets and roses.

**Violets POV **

Well we were at the lake I went behind large rose-bush and changed into a black bikini and jumped into the water. I saw Jeff just stand there and look at me. "come on Jeff the waters great" "I don't have any swim shorts on Violet." He said blushing. "Oh come on just go in your underwear you big baby."

**Jeff POV**

I jumped into the water it was freezing "ah! Its cold" I started swimming toward her. I saw her and I blushed like mad. "Um Violet your top came off" She looks done " oh well" She shrugs and hugs me. This turned my on a lot. I kissed her and surprisingly she kissed back, I swim over and found her top and put it back on.

**Hello everyone sorry for the short and super fluffy chapter. I have a lot of test and homework. I well start again when the summer starts. Bye **


End file.
